My Ending to Blood Of Olympus
by Dancer4Eternity
Summary: Spoilers, DUH! Don't read unless you have read the WHOLE series. This is probably over used but hey let's try this anyway. Just what I think should have happened after the war against Gaea. FLUFF
1. Coming Back

Leo's POV

I was different, I like heights, I like having the wind in my face. Calypso was a whole other story, she HATED heights. She grasped my shoulders with white knuckles and didn't look down. Festus was creaking again either he was trying to tell me something or he was having some difficulties, _creak sizzle whirl BAM! _Festus was free falling through the air like a professional sky diver ( which he wasn't, yet. )

I was holding on with all my might, one hand was on the big bronze dragon and the other was on Calypso's waist holding her very close up against me. Festus was getting hotter by the minute. The next minute or two was a blur; Festus twisting in the air like a very angry bull. Me not being able to hold on slipping into the air holding even more tightly to my Sunshine. Calypso was screaming very loudly or wait... was that me? Then after what seemed like a millennia SPLASH! Calypso and I had landed in the lake at Camp Half-Blood.

" So how was that for an entrance?" I said grinning.

" Very fantastic Leo," Calypso said sarcastically. Her frown looked different like it was back to it's original form. A thought occurred to me, she probably had always frowned on Ogygia. That's why her smile had brightened her face. A scream ripped me from my fabulous Calypso thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 A warm welcome?

**A/N ****I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THE BEST AUTHOR EVER DOES ( RICK RIORDAN) AND GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO MARKER2 FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY! BTW, I HOPE TO LET THIS STORY LAST APPX. 30 CHAPTERS. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

LEO II=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I turned my head toward that gods awful sound, only to see none other than Piper McLean running my way.

" Hey, Pipes come to see Uncle Leo?" I say grinning. She looks at Calypso who is ringing out her hair.

" Who is that?" She asks looking completely confused.

" Oh her, that's Calypso you know the one from the myths. The one that lives on Ogygia"

" That's Calypso? She's way prettier than you described, and out of your league!Wait, I thought it was impossible to visit Ogygia twice!" Piper exclaims.

Calypso puts her hair in a single braid down her back and walks over to us and says, " Well Leo has proved he can do the impossible," Grinning Calypso kisses me lightly on the cheek.

Before I know it many campers and Chiron are circling around me asking so many questions even my ADHD brain can't handle it.

" Whoa, Whoas,Whoa give Uncle Leo and Sunshine a minute to get over the shock of falling through the sky and falling in a lake, SORRRY NAIDS!" I say trying to leave the circle of campers behind me. " Chiron can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him. Chiron nods and starts walking ( trotting?) over to the Big House. Calypso and I are following close behind. I was going to tell him about my adventure since my 'Death' and it was going to be a long story.

JASON III=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I hear a splash coming from the lake, but I'm to tired to check it out. I had a long might. I was up with Piper on the roof of the cabin all night. Thank the gods it wasn't cold. The constellations shone as bright as the sun. We star-gazed for at least two hours pointing out shapes. The rest was spent talking and hugs oh and the occasional kiss. I think the sound came from a naiad at least I hope.

Finally I roll my butt out of bed and go see what it was. When I see what caused it I'm at a loss for words.


	3. another reunion

**JASON POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**"**Isn't this just a wonderful family reunion" A boy with a elfish grin said as he turned to look at me. He had freckles all over his face. Could it be? Leo Valdez, nah couldn't be he was dead. Even Nico felt it happen. I take my glasses and wipe them off on my shirt and put them back on, only missing my eye by a millimeter.

"Leo?"I said in disbelief and awe. I don't think he was here, this had to be a cruel joke. It must have been the Hermes cabin. They are always up for jokes. I only believed it when Piper came up to me all smiles. She had been talking to a girl with amber almond shaped eyes, with cinnamon colored hair. She was prettier than Aphrodite herself. But not my Piper.

"Hello, I am Calypso. You must be Jason, Piper has told me all about you!" She said excitedly. I must have looked stupid sitting there just staring. I snapped out of my daze and formally met Calypso from the myths.

I had stupidly asked " How did you get here, I thought you were trapped on Ogygia?!" I immediately felt bad because she got this sad look in her eyes. I wanted to give her a hug but with Piper there I didn't so i said " I am really sorry about asking that, Leo must have gotten you off. Am I right?" She nodded and looked over at Leo lovingly that sad look was wiped off her face. Like they had met each other forever ago. Soon Leo came over and held hands with Calypso.

"Leo how in Hades did you get to Ogygia a second time. That's like IMPOSSIBLE. Not to mention the fact that you survived the explosion and gave Piper a fake physician's cure!" I yelled. When Leo left it had made all of us distraught trying to find him. Hoping we would find something. Festus, a body, or him alive. He had been gone for 3 years. We had repaired camp and Mount Olympus. He had looked a little sad when I said this.

"Was it really three years?'' He asked. I nodded. Now he was 19 years old **(A/N I AM ASSUMING LEO WAS 16 ON THE ARGO II) **that's actually a lot to handle. He missed 3 birthdays, 3 Christmas's, and 6 chances to meet the gods again. We all got gifts from our godly parents. Piper, a magic mirror, Me a new sword, ( mine got dented in the fight versus Gaea) Annabeth, glove that can transform into any weapon, Frank, a never-ending quiver of arrows, Hazel got her curse lifted ( no more jewels for Hazel), and Percy got his invulnerability back. Leo hadn't gotten anything but Calypso but that was probably enough for him.

" I can take you for a tour around camp, a lot has changed. You can bring Calypso too." I say motioning them forward. Piper is right by my side. We not-so-secretly take hands. we go to the Big House the first stop on our tour.

"What is this?" Calypso asked confused. Ah, I had forgotten Calypso has hardly ever seen the outside. This was going to be a long tour with lots of explaining. I will probably stop by Percy's cabin to show him who came back. He has washed up on Calypso's island before he will be glad to see her. I think.

**PERCY POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

I hear a giant splash someone must have fallen in. I use my awesome water powers to help them out. Hopefully I got them out not pushed them further in . I don't need to check. Today is cabin inspections though, and Cabin three is a MESS. Tyson had gone back to New Rome to help Rachel and Ella recreate the Sibylline books. I miss the guy. He was sweet and thought Annabeth was the best thing since peanut butter. He L-O-V-E-D peanut butter. He was a cool guy. Not to mention my half brother. Oh and the fact he's a cyclops.

As I run around my caving _trying_ to put everything away. Key Word: Trying. Then I hear Annabeth getting closer. She was doing inspections today. I think I get everything put away. I run and sit on my bed with riptide trying to look natural. Like my cabin was always this clean, which she knew it wasn't. She came into my cabin with wide eyes.

"Wow, Perce the cabin actually looks good." I smiled at her comment. I did do a pretty nice job though.

She scribbled down a number and announced "4" I screamed "What!" I had deserved a five. But then she pointed At my bunk, which was... A MESS. I was hoping she hadn't seen it but I had no such luck. It had candy wrappers, dirty clothes, and summer homework assignments. Oops.I sighed, "Oh alright. Bye Wise Girl"

"Bye Seaweed Brain," She called as she left. Then a new guest entered my room.

"Hey Perce," Jason said. He looked like he had just wrestled a crocodile. ( which he had looooooong story). He was also sweating.

"Whoa bro, what's up? You are sweating" I said pointing at his shirt

"yea, I know. Captain Obvious" he said with a smirk. "But there is someone here, they say they know you. They look familiar but I can't place there faces"

That got my attention. I ran out of my bunk and out the door. I wonder who it was. Then i ran into something, no someone.I looked up could it be?. No way.

"Leo?" I said standing up. I brushed of the dirt. He waved. But there was someone else here to a girl. No doubt she could have ran against Aphrodite for the prettiest women alive. Then I remembered, "Calypso?" I said in disbelief.

**OH HOW ABOUT THAT SONS? THE STORY WAS EXACTLY 1,000 WORDS AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME! I KEEP FORGETTING TO ADD THE DISCLAIMER SO HERE IT I**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN IF I WAS PERCY AND ANNABETH WOULD NOT HAVE GONE TO TARTARUS AND THE ENDING OF BLOOD OF OLYMPUS WOULD HAVE A BETTER ENDING.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS STORY AND GOOD DAY PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!**


	4. More People!

**HEY GUYS DANCER4ETERNITY HERE JUST GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY ENDING TO BOO. I JUST LOVE THIS STORY. IT'S FUN TO WRITE. COMMENT IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANY THiNG IN THIS STORY. LIKE PAIRINGS, OR PLOT TWISTS, AND MAYBE IF THEY ARE GOODE ( GET IT GOODE) I WILL TRY TO WRITE THEM. AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON OTHER THAN I HAVE BEEN READING TRYING TO FINISH THE ALEX RIDER SERIES.**

**SHOUT OUT TO RASBERRYCHEESECAKE FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! *VIRTUAL HIGH FIVE***

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING SPECIFIC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO I AM A GIRL NOT A GUY LIKE UNCLE RICK**

**PERCY'S POV=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I couldn't believe what I saw. Calypso was still as beautiful as before. When I was fourteen almost fifteen I had been blown away by a volcanic eruption, which TOTALLY wasn't my fault ( note the sarcasm) Stupid me how was I supposed to know it would release a monster that could kill the gods. I was a mortal teen for the gods sake! Any way I was blown all the way to Ogygia. I was going to get her off the island, but then I was fighting in a war and I got granted a wish. If only I had used it on her. I always had doubt that i was doing the wrong thing when I got the gift. I could have saved her. But NOOOO, I had to be noble and ask for the gods to recognize their children to stop yet another war. Yes it was a good plan I think so, though I regret not getting her off the island.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here" I point to Leo "you sir, are supposed to be dead, and you" I say pointing to Calypso "I'm truly sorry for not getting you off that horrid island" Her eyes have tears in them and I want to hug her but it looks like she has feelings for Leo. So I settle for a handshake. Her hands are warm and calloused. Probably from working in her garden. I remember the little plant she gave me that is now GIANT and sitting on my terrace. I was happy Leo was back. I have never realized how much he had been a part of my crazy messed up life. When he was gone everybody was depressed, no one really joked and it was depressing to see the world crumbling apart before me with out him. Now it seemed as if the sun might shine again.

"Have you guys seen everyone? Like Frank or Hazel? If you haven't we could go visit them, if you'd like" I say talking quicker than normal. I see Annabeth running closer out of the corner of my eyes and then she has tackled Leo to the ground. I didn't think they had a close relationship, hmm.

"Get off" I hear Leo say. Annabeth gets off and says, "We have all been worried sick about you and now you finally come back. Hazel especially was worried, it would be nice if you could go visit her and make her happy." She turns and stalks off not saying a word to Calypso. I would have to talk to her later.

**I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN BUSY READING FF AND WATCHING USELESS YOUTUBE VIDEOS, AND DOING CHORES, BUT I AM REALLY TRYING TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN. NOW I MUST GO AND DO THE STUPID DISHES! FUN, ( AGAIN NOTE THE SARCASM )**


End file.
